honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Torch of Freedom
Torch of Freedom is the second book of the Honorverse sub-series Wages of Sin, written by David Weber and Eric Flint. It was released in November 2009. Timeframe: late 1919 PD – April 1922 PD Cover Summary :As the slavemasters of Mesa plot against the Star Empire of Manticore and the newly liberated slave planet of Torch, Anton Zilwicki and the notorious Havenite secret agent Victor Cachat set off on a dangerous mission to uncover the truth concerning a wave of mysterious assassinations that have been launched against Manticore and Torch. Most people are sure that the Republic of Haven is behind the assassinations, but Zilwicki and Cachat suspect others of being the guilty party. :Queen Berry of Torch was one of the targets of the unknown assassins. The former head of the Ballroom slave liberation organization, Jeremy X – now one of Torch's top officials, but still considered by many the most dangerous terrorist in the galaxy – calls in some past favors owed to him. In response, a security officer from Beowulf arrives in Torch to take charge of Queen Berry's security – a task made doubly difficult by the young monarch's resentment of bodyguards and the security officer's own growing attachment to her. :Meanwhile, powerful forces in the Solarian League are maneuvering against each other to gain the upper hand in what they all expect to be an explosive crisis that threatens the very existence of the League itself. Plot References Characters William Alexander | Philip Allfrey | Michael Alsobrook | Hugh Arai | Sarah Armstrong | Andrew Artlett | Queen Berry | Gail Brosnan | Elfride Butre | Victor Cachat | Ingemar Cassetti | Clarise Childers | Donald Clarke | Albrecht Detweiler | Benjamin Detweiler | W.E.B. Du Havel | Queen Elizabeth III | Martina Fabre | Harper S. Ferry | Jack Fuentes | Marti Garner | Genghis | Frank Gillich | Patricia Givens | Edie Habib | Thomas Hall | Honor Harrington | Edmund Hartman | Klaus Hauptman | Alessandra Havlicek | Stephanie Henson | Walter Imbesi | Jordin Kare | Bryan Knight | James Lewis | June Mattes | Jack McBryde | Brice Miller | Catherine Montaigne | Zachariah McBryde | Hester McReynolds | Oddny Rødne | Thandi Palane | Michael Parmley | Luiz Rozsak | Francesca Simões | Harriet Simões | Herlander Simões | Vegar Spangen | Heinrich Stabolis | Brent Stephens | Haruka Takano | Andrew Taub | Judson Van Hale | Lydia Van Hale | Patrick Van Hale | Jiri Watanapongse | Dana Wedermeyer | Kevin Wilson | Michael Winton | Ruth Winton | Richard Wise | Richard Wix | Agatá Wodoslawski | Jeremy X | Josepha Zachary | Anton Zilwicki | Larens Zilwicki Starships * [[HMS Harvest Joy|HMS Harvest Joy]] Stations * Parmley Station Planets * Ameta * Beowulf * Manticore * Mesa * Sphinx * Torch Nations * Republic of Haven * Star Kingdom of Manticore * Solarian League * Kingdom of Torch Battles Other Biological Survey Corps | Bonding | Broadhurst Group | Carlucci Industrial Group | Childers, Strauslund, Goldman and Wu | Eden Habitat | General Strategy Board | Skydomes of Grayson | Green Pines | Killing Bay | Landing | Long-Range Planning Board | Mendel | Mesa Pharmaceuticals | Mfecane Worlds | ''Nat Turner''-class | Origins of the Maya Crisis | Palladium Yard | Royal Law Enforcement Center | treecat Category:Honorverse material